Tales From McKinley High
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: A series of one shots requested by you! Yes you! About any character or couple in glee. More information inside! Sorry for the terrible summary!
1. From Past to Present

**A/N: Alright well I'm going to try something new here so please give me an honest opinion. So I've been reading fanfictions, looking for all sorts of oneshots about couples or a person that I've wanted a specific thing to happen but could never find. Know what I'm talking about? Well this is your chance to request me any oneshot about any couple or person or even more than two people on glee and I will write it. I'm going to start out with a pretty neutral oneshot about the New Directions in general (set in season 3.) Ok so send me those requests via PM or review. **

It's amazing how a group of people so different can actually be so similar.

Yeah there's that cliché 'opposites attract' but this was more than that, this was something that they would hold onto for the rest of their lives.

Just two years ago there were defined cliques in this very room.

The unholy trinity sat in the right corner of the back row giving everyone an equal opportunity to be teased and gossiped about by the three cheerleaders.

Then you had your four jocks who didn't sit too far from the unholy trinity although the jocks weren't usually ones to gossip unless you counted their many conversations about who the hottest girl at McKinkey was as gossip.

In the corner of the bottom row sat four of the original five who wanted to seen and heard but somehow always managed to get overlooked even though they were just as talented.

And finally you had the bright eyed beauty front and center in the first row, that often thought of herself as the core of the group, the one who held it all together, Rachel Berry. Although it was later proven untrue she was often thought of this way in the beginning because nobody thought to prove it wrong.

Over the next two years so much had changed yet, it hadn't.

Still Brittany and Santana sat together but when they sat together they weren't necessarily ruthlessly mocking everyone. Quinn however had very much moved on, being more mature and overall nicer to everyone. This being said it bitter sweetly ended the era of the unholy trinity.

The jocks still sat together but of course with other guys mixed in because somehow over those two years an unbreakable bromance had been formed between almost all of the men in glee club.

Those who wanted to be seen but were always overlooked had spread out, Mercedes and Kurt still sat together of course, divas always stick together. But Tina sat closer to the jocks due to the fact that she had come out of her shell and found true love with none other than Mike Chang.

Artie pretty much sat wherever he felt like in the front row. He had become a very well liked member of the glee club, even by Santana once he and Brittany broke up.

Then of course there was Rachel Berry, still bright eyed and ambitious as ever but it had changed.

Although she still longed for center stage and very well would still rip the head off of anyone who stood in her way she had managed to become slightly more open to hearing other voices.

She had also found love for fourteen other people along the way rather than just for herself and broadway.

All of this being said the day where over half of them would be leaving proved to be a very sad one.

"Well guys it seems like I've taught about half of you everything I can. There is nothing left to prepare for, no set lists to set, no choreography to choreograph we're done." Mr. Shuester stated sadly ending with a sigh.

"It feels like just yesterday Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Artie and I were butchering the Guys and Dolls classic "Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat" with pitchy notes and cheesy choreography." Kurt nostalgically added as the other four who shared the same memory chuckled a bit.

"Yeah we were pretty bad." Artie commented stretching out the word "pretty".

"Pretty bad? Who are you kidding, we sucked." Mercedes interjected as the rest of the original five nodded as well as laughed in agreement.

"Just look at how far you've all come though. I mean those five kids I watched rehearse on the first day of glee rehearsal could not have just won a nationals championship!" Mr. Shue said shining some positive light on it.

"Well I've gotta admit even though I was furious about it at first Quinn, Santana, and Brittany joining was actually a pretty awesome thing and we most likely wouldn't have won without them." Rachel admitted smiling at her three very recent friends.

"Yeah and although I was reluctant at first being friends with Berry is actually kind of fun. She's not as dull and boring as you all think." Santana commented back giving a small smile back to the other girl.

"I personally think it's a miracle that Quinn and Rachel ever became friends considering all of the bad blood between them." Finn pointed out.

Which was true, long gone were the days where Quinn sneered hurtful names like 'treasure trail' and 'man hands' at her every time Rachel even chanced a glance at the former head cheerio.

"It's sort of funny actually, the only reason me and Rachel weren't friends was because we both wanted Finn, well I wanted him for my popularity but still, and now I don't even have him and no offense but I'm actually pretty happy about it." Quinn admitted smiling to herself as she thought about everything in years past and all that was to come.

"Yeah and what I really find amazing is that I actually ended up with Finn." Rachel said in a voice that indicated her disbelief.

"You know what I find weird? The fact that Kurt has kissed or almost kissed more girls than Irish over there." Santana pointed out smiling wickedly at Rory.

"Wait what?" Blaine asked confused from next to his boyfriend.

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh. "Ugh, fine at the beginning of sophomore year before I had officially 'come out' I went out with Brittany to make my dad think I was straight and be proud of me, and then at the beginning of this year Rachel and I had planned to act out a scene from Romeo and Juliet to prove that I was 'manly' enough to play Tony in West Side Story but then she laughed as I was about to kiss her. There are you happy?" Kurt asked sarcastically as Blaine chuckled and gave him a small hug.

"Do you remember when Tina convinced Principal Figgins that she really was a vampire so he'd let her wear her goth clothes?" Mercedes asked as they all smiled at the memory.

"To be honest that was kind of a waste since your style sort of changed into this weird go-go dancer look now." Brittany pointed out oblivious to the fact that she was even saying something remotely offensive.

"I would just like to point out that I have managed to make out with almost every chick in this room, even Berry." Puck proudly announced sending a wink in Rachel's direction.

"Not me." Tina announced smugly.

"Or me." Sugar said in a tone that made it seem like she felt left out.

"Sugar if it makes you feel any better we probably would have gotten around to it had you been here longer." Puck said sympathetically causing the other girl to smile.

"Well guys look at that, the final five minutes of some of your glee club careers." Mr. Shue pointed out sadly as the rest of the group glanced at the clock all donning the same sad expression.

Yeah they had all come pretty far, enduring countless relationship woes, pregnancies, discovering sexuality, but somehow they all ended up back here.

"May I suggest that we spend the last five minutes discussing solo ideas for me to sing when we all come back for a reunion?" Rachel offered confidently raising her hand in true Rachel Berry fashion.

Well some things never change.

**A/N: Okay I swear they will not all be this cheesy! I just needed a starting chapter and I didn't want to seem biased to one character or another so I went with a group chapter. Plus I really miss the old New Directions. Remember to give me prompt ideas please! It can be any couple or character, new or old. It could even be another group chapter. Oh but just to warn you I don't write smut. Sorry! Just please give me something because this was fun. Alright please review and tell me what you thought and give me your prompts! Thanks!**


	2. Because of Mike Chang's Abs

A/N: Hello everyone! This oneshot is dedicated to ScytheMeisterMaka who was the first to review and requested a Tartie one shot. Well here you are! Hope I did well! Oh and keep sending me those prompts!

How could somebody so smart have done something so stupid?

Well these were the exact thoughts running through Tina Cohen-Chang's mind as she walked down the hallway catching an unpleasant glimpse of Artie and his new "girlfriend."

Tina didn't have a problem with Brittany, she was nice enough, sure she wasn't the smartest girl but you couldn't really hold that against someone as sweet as Brittany.

She just couldn't quite shake the feeling that Brittany was merely using Artie for her own pleasure and possibly to catch the eye of a certain Latina cheerleader.

Ok so maybe she was a bit jealous of the blonde girl, she had been for awhile, however she hadn't realized just how much until the adorable nerdy boy with glasses and her own boyfriend sang that Michael Jackson song to the two of them today.

She loved it of course but she couldn't help but wish that Artie had been singing to her rather than the seemingly perfect blonde. She could only imagine being the one to get to hop on his lap after being serenaded.

Yeah Mike's dancing was pretty amazing, it always was, but she noticed that he was more focused on making sure the dance steps were perfect then making eye contact with her.

Artie on the other hand, sang his heart out just for the girl who currently had his affections, he wasn't completely and totally focused on nailing every note perfectly (although he did) he was focused on keeping his girlfriend happy and making sure she was enjoying herself.

She remembered a time where the girl he was trying to please was herself, it seemed like a million years ago though.

Mike could very well be just as passionate although she wouldn't know since he never acted that way towards herself.

The few times where she wasn't completely focused on the boy in the glasses she saw the way he would try to impress one of the group's top divas, Mercedes Jones herself.

She loved Mercedes, she would even go as far to say that she was her best girlfriend. But it was hard to miss the times where they shamelessly flirted with each other.

The even sadder part was that it hardly even bothered her, in fact sometimes it made her happy because she could focus on Artie without Mike even noticing, not that he would notice anyway.

She had talked with Artie before dropping subtle hints that she had made a mistake breaking up with him.

Like when they had that duets competition, she had asked him to sing with her rather than Mike, she wasn't all that surprised when he said no.

She was the one who broke up with him after all and why would he go back to her when he could be with Brittany, one of the most popular girls in school.

The funny thing was she could have easily gotten him back during the first few weeks of school had she just realized her stupidity earlier and had not been so obsessed with Mike Chang's abs.

She had him wrapped around her finger, that was until Britney Spears week, sometime during then he became so much more independent, it was actually kind of hot. Until he lost all of his independence as he fell to his knees for Brittany.

Why was she blaming Brittany anyway? She hadn't done anything wrong. Rather she just cleaned up after her mess.

Brittany wasn't the one who was stupid enough to end the best relationship ever because of a guys abs. Yes Mike Chang's abs were fabulous but they didn't even remotely compare to Artie's adorable knee weakening smile.

And here she was again practically blaming another innocent piece of her mess that had just been dragged into it. Mike had done nothing wrong, he was just the distracting force that caused her to break up with Artie, it's not like that was his goal though.

So here she was aimlessly walking around McKinley wishing she could go back a few months and yell at herself to not get distracted by Mike Chang's abs but she couldn't.

For now and possibly ever she would be stuck in the friend zone with Artie. Not the ideal place to be but far better than not being in his life at all.

To think this could have all been avoided had Mike just zipped up his jacket during summer camp.

She would forever regret her decision that she made in a summer haze because of Mike Chang's abs.

A/N: Ok so I've never written Tartie before so I hope I did well. I didn't want to put them back together because I wanted this one shot to really just be Tina reflecting on what she lost. It's pretty short but for this type of one shot you really don't want to read two thousand words of somebody's thoughts. ScytheMeisterMaka I hope this is what you wanted! Okay review please!  



	3. A Glee Club Camping Trip

A/N: These are really fun to write! Ok so now we have a finchel one requested by KGBKBG. This takes place after the episode "Funeral" Just so you all know I'm going in the order that I got the requests, but I hope to have at least three one shots a week uploaded. Also just one more thing, if you don't like a particular couple or person that gets requested that's fine, but please don't make any super negative comments in the reviews so we can respect everyone's opinions. Keep requesting please! Thanks!

Whoever's idea it was to go on a group camping trip for team bonding would end up getting an earful from Quinn if she ever got her hands on you.

If you went and talked to Finn however, you would probably receive a giant bear hug.

It was just two weeks before nationals when it was decided that the group needed to bond with each other better so that they could have a better chance at winning nationals.

This would have been perfectly fine if it weren't for the fact that when you add an angry Quinn who just got dumped, a desperate Finn who wants Rachel back more than anything, and an extremely oblivious Rachel it doesn't equate to anything good.

First thing on the agenda for bonding time: A swim in the lake.

The fact that it was about 85 degrees given the current time of year and the sun was scorching this was a very well liked activity.

The girls all came out to the lake wearing their swimsuits, (some more revealing than others).

Quinn took a glance at Finn and saw that he was indeed alone and an almost evil grin found it's way onto her face.

As she began to waltz over to him she realized just how perfect this camping trip could end up being.

"Hey Finn." Quinn greeted in an extremely obvious flirtatious tone.

Finn, a little too busy watching a certain laughing brunette who was currently being thrown into the water by Puck, barely even glanced up at the blonde.

"Oh uh hi Quinn." Finn awkwardly greeted back.

"It sure is hot out here, would you mind rubbing sunscreen on my back? I would hate to get a nasty sunburn before nationals." Quinn asked oh so innocently.

Finn's attention still on Rachel he replied. "Uh Quinn I'd rather not, you see I'm not exactly comfortable doing that sort of thing with you given that we just broke up like two days ago."

Quinn's face broke into a pout. just as she was about to reply she was interrupted by Finn shooting up from his place and yelling "Hey Rach wait up!"

As soon as he caught up to her, Rachel couldn't help but let a smile light up her face from his eagerness. He was so cute!

"Oh hi Finn, I saw you talking with Quinn over there, she looks pretty upset." Rachel stated hopefully.

"Oh well I guess she's still a little in shock from our break up but she'll get over it." Finn said with a simple shrug and a quick flash of his signature half grin.

"I wasn't aware that you two had broken up." Rachel had to use her advanced acting skills to contain her childlike giddiness.

"Yeah well I think it was for the better, too much bad history there to be able to completely fix anything. So how are things with you and um Jesse?" Finn asked somewhat uncomfortable even saying the very name of the curly haired boy who seemed to yet again be the only thing between him and Rachel.

"I don't think that anything will come of it honestly." Rachel said keeping her gaze on the floor.

"Oh why not?"

"Sort of the same reason as you and Quinn, there's too much history there that can never be changed." Rachel's eye briefly met Finn's and there was the same almost longing look that took place in them both.

"Well I should probably go back over to the group, after all it is supposed to be a bonding trip and I want to be able to say that I at least tried when this whole thing goes up in flames." Rachel said glancing back at the already arguing group behind her.

"It was nice talking to you Rach, I've missed it." Finn smiled sadly.

"Yeah me too."

Almost as if on cue Quinn came bounding back over.

"What was that?" The former cheerleader asked, her tone so icy it could almost freeze the sun.

"That was two people having a conversation, which I suppose you would know nothing about since when it comes to talking with you, you're the only one who ever gets a word in." Finn shot back not able to be nearly as icy as the ice queen herself.

Quinn groaned. "Finn I don't understand why you're fighting this, we're perfect together the head cheerleader and the quarterback. It's the classic high school love story!" Quinn urged in a sad almost desperate way.

"I much prefer the story with the hot male lead and the stunning young ingenue who everyone roots for." Finn said smiling to himself.

The look of utter confusion on Quinn's face as she tried to comprehend the memory that only Finn and Rachel shared was priceless.

"You're making a big mistake." Quinn gritted through her teeth.

Finn shook his head while smiling lightly. "No, no I'm not. You see I've made plenty of mistakes, some really, really stupid mistakes. But this? This is one of the smartest moves I've ever made."

Quinn briefly narrowed her eyes before turning on her heel and stomping like a four year old who didn't get their way back to the cabin that all of the girls were required to share.

The moment she spotted the brown haired diva all hell broke loose.

"You! You need to keep your man hands off of what is rightfully mine!" Quinn demanded pointing her finger at the other girl.

Rachel knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Finn is all over you and I'm telling you to stop leading him on."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Wait Finn is all over me?"

Quinn nodded her head as if to say. "Duh!"

"Would you two please save your bitching for later? This trip is unbearable enough as it is I don't need to hear Berry's squawking and Barbie's whining." Santana complained from her spot on the bed where she appeared as if she was trying to relieve herself from a headache.

This shut both of the girls up, as they both knew better than to mess with Santana on a regular day let alone on a day where she was even more irritable than usual.

The next activity on the agenda was: Group campfire.

Pretty much every single person complained about this activity. Either for the reason that "it was too cold." or "There were too many bugs."

Or in Santana's case. "I hate these people."

As they reached the destination where the campfire would be held they realized just how cliched it would be.

It was your classic campfire, logs and tree stumps to sit on around a fire, and a full bag of marshmallows no doubt for roasting.

It was almost confirmed that Mr. Shue had set up the arrangement for this whole thing given that he wasn't all that original when it came to this sort of thing.

The seating arrangement for the campfire itself proved to be especially difficult.

As Finn sat down on an empty log leaving just one spot beside him it was to be expected who would be trailing close behind.

"Hey Finn is this seat taken?" Quinn asked sweetly, batting her eyes rapidly.

"Um actually yes." Finn's smile brightened as he saw the person who was to occupy that seat approaching.

Quinn let out a groan of displeasure before walking away.

"Hey Rachel, this seats open." Finn pointed out to the brown haired girl.

Rachel nodded her head before sitting down.

"Look Rach there's been something I've wanted to say this whole camping trip, I-."

"Alright whose ready for campfire songs?" Mr. Shue interrupted rather enthusiastically receiving many groans from the teenagers.

"I think that me and Finn should get to sing that one version of Don't Stop Believin' that we never got to perform from last year." Quinn not subtly suggested.

Finn stood up from his spot. "Would you just stop? This whole trip you've been all over me and I have made it very clear that I am not the slightest bit interested in you."

"But Finn-." The blonde girl tried only to get interrupted again.

"No, don't even try, you know very well that I'm interested in someone else. So just enough with these unwanted advances."

With that Finn stormed off leaving Quinn to shoot dirty looks at anyone who dared to meet her eyes.

"Excuse me." Rachel said quietly going off in the same direction that Finn had just moments ago.

"Finn!" Rachel called out repeatedly for the next few minutes before being startled by the taller boy sitting on the ground with his knees curled up to his neck.

Finn looked up at her and sighed. "I know I'm an idiot, I'm the one that broke up with you in the first place and now here I am chasing after you looking like a complete moron."

Rachel plopped down next to him. "First of all you aren't an idiot so don't even think that way, second of all it's not your fault that we broke up, if anything it's my fault."

Finn looked Rachel in the eyes. "The thing is, I don't even care who's fault it is anymore, I just miss you." Finn shrugged.

"What a coincidence, I've missed you too." Rachel said smiling brightly.

"Rach, I know it's going to take a lot of time and it won't be easy but what do you say we give it another go?" Finn suggested nervously.

"I say that sounds perfect." Rachel muttered as Finn pulled her in for the long desperate kiss that had to make up for all of those lost months without them.

They weren't perfect, but they wouldn't be them if they were.

A/N: Alright so my finchel writing is a little rough but I hope this one shot is what you wanted. Next up is another Finchel one shot because that was what was requested after this one. Alright well I'll get to the other prompts asap. Review!  



	4. Don't Mess With Perfection

A/N: So here is another Finchel one shot because as I said I'm just going in the order that they were requested. This one was requested by FinchelFan728 and it takes place in season 2. The next one I assure you is not Finchel because I know that quite a few of you do not like Finchel although I do appreciate you guys respecting everyone's opinion. The next chapter will sort of be an interesting pairing but I'm excited. Ok so review and send in those requests.

Rachel Berry had never fit in, all throughout her life she was an outcast. She knew this and had come to accept it, realizing that she would be one of those in the small percentage who would actually make it out of this mediocre small town.

Although somewhere along the endless stream of relentless name calling, brutal slushy facials, and merciless rumors it becomes too much.

Too much for even the strongest with the largest drive to handle.

That's where Rachel had found herself while cleaning off the latest freezing, sticky, slushy that was thrown her way by one of the many dim witted jocks that populated their school.

As she heard that the click-clack of the cheerleaders standard white sneakers approaching the bathroom she immediately crammed herself into a stall, not in the mood to get verbally attacked yet again.

As she peered through the crack of the far too small vicinity she was currently trapping herself in she took note of how perfectly they hair sprayed their equally perfect high ponytails.

And how the makeup they wore seemed to cover any and all emotion and flaws they may have.

As they left laughing their fake shallow laughs Rachel took slow steps to the mirror and took a good look at herself.

Maybe fitting in was the only way to survive this hell called high school. So that's what Rachel Berry would do, she would drop every single piece of hard work she had put into these last three years of trying to be different and begin to actually fit in.

The thought of giving up and conforming to what society wants disgusted her to no end, but being different became too much.

Maybe Finn would get the normal girlfriend he deserves now instead of some five-year-old like dressing freak.

As she stared down at the picture of her and the previously mentioned boy a single tear ran down her face.

The next day as she got ready for she couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable these clothes were, I mean honestly ultra skinny jeans were most likely just meant to cut off all blood circulation. But apparently this is what it would take to look good so by all means she would do it.

As she strutted down the hallway she felt somewhat uncomfortable at first but as she felt more and more eyes on her she began to realize that they weren't staring at her like they used to but rather like they stared at Quinn or Santana as they walked down the hallway.

Rachel was too caught up in her basking in her newfound glory that she didn't even notice her gigantic boyfriend who was very hard to miss.

"Rach?" Finn questioned seeming almost wordless.

"Oh hey Finn!" Rachel greeted her mega watt smile still in place as she took in the leering glances from the guys around and the jealous looks from some girls.

"Can I talk to you? Like in private?" Finn asked nervously as he shot some threatening glares at some jocks passing by who even dared to check Rachel out in Finn's presence.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel asked confusedly as they stepped into an empty classroom.

"No, no- well actually, yeah. What's going on here Rach? We both know that this-" Finn gestured almost disgustedly to her wardrobe. "That this is not you."

Rachel stuck her hands firmly on her hips. "Oh really? Then what is me Finn? Animal sweaters and plaid skirts that look like they belong to a third grader? Did it ever occur to you that maybe just maybe the constant out downs become too much for someone? No matter how much I ignore it, it's still there in the back of my mind."

Finn could see the tears that were beginning to well up in the petite brunette's eyes. "Oh shit Rach, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Finn attempted to reach his hand out to push some hair out of her eyes but it only got swatted away by her much smaller one.

"It's fine Finn, I guess I see what I am to you and what role I play in your life. I'll always be that loser who can't do any better than you so I'll always be there."

"Rachel you know that isn't true." Finn tried.

"But the sad thing is that, it is true." Rachel said nodding her head as she walked out the door.

Why did his girlfriend always need to be so dramatic? If she had just given him a chance he could have told her what she meant to him and how she wasn't the loser in this relationship.

He had to fix this and he had to fix it fast.

This thought was only confirmed as he caught her signing her signature "Rachel Berry" signature on the Cheerios sign up sheet.

Time to start thinking.

Three days. Rachel and Finn went three days without saying a single word to one another and Rachel's completely anti-Rachel style only got progressively worse.

Did she miss Finn? Of course! But she needed to do this. If anything she needed to do this for him, give him the hot girlfriend he deserves.

Just as she thought this her phone began to go off.

From: Finn

Meet me in the auditorium, it's important.

Rachel thought against it but ultimately decided to go since perhaps she had overreacted just a tad.

As she walked in there she was half expecting to see fancy lights, the band, a picnic or something. Instead she just saw Finn. Her perfect Finn.

"I've gotta say, I'm a little shocked, I was sort of expecting some big production." Rachel joked as she walked towards him.

"Actually that's part of the plan. It's one of those metaphor things." Finn answered with his adorable dopey half smile.

She couldn't help but chuckle since she was pretty sure he didn't even know what a metaphor was.

"Are you happy with it just being me? No fancy lights, or music?" Finn questioned expectantly.

"Of course, I like spending time with you. Especially since we haven't talked lately."

"See, sometimes natural no frills is better. It's the same with you. Do you remember, last year when you dressed up in that ridiculous grease cat-suit? Do you remember what I told you?"

Rachel chuckled. "Yeah you told me that I looked like a sad clown hooker."

Finn shook his head. "No not that part, the part where I said I like the natural look. You see Rach, the thing with those other girls who need to wear all that makeup it's because they have to. They aren't perfect like you, if it were up to me I wouldn't let a single drop of makeup touch your face. Don't mess with perfection."

Rachel smiled shyly. "Really."

"Absolutely, Rach, you look good in anything but my favorite way is just you nothing else."

"What about the teasing though?" Rachel questioned ducking her head.

"The way I see it, that's like a test. It's the test that separates the extraordinary from the morons. The extraordinary endure everything thrown at them and don't sell out." Finn answered tucking some hair behind Rachel's hair.

"I guess I sort of sold out huh?" Rachel questioned quietly.

"No, of course the natural look is better, but you, you could never sell out. You know why?"

"Why?" Rachel questioned quietly with a smile.

"Because you're Rachel Berry."

A/N: Okay kinda corny, but sometimes corny is good. Alright next chapter will be a very interesting couple and I should have it posted tomorrow so be on the lookout for that. Keep sending in those requests! Oh and FinchelFan728 hope you liked it! 


	5. Let it Snow

**A/N: Alright guys this took me a bit longer because I've never written or even really thought about this couple before. Anyway so this is a Kitty/Marley oneshot based in the winter time of this year. Requested by EmoChildP. Enjoy and review!**

If there was one thing Kitty Wilde hated most about the small insignificant town of Lima it was most definitely the horrible, vomit inducing winters.

Just driving home was a pain in the ass she couldn't imagine being one of those poor people who had to actually walk home.

As she drove down the empty streets of Lima one most likely miserable pedestrian caught her eye. She would know those adorable skirts and multi-colored sweaters anywhere. It was none other than Marley Rose.

This was perfect! An excuse for some alone time with Marley without that idiot of a boyfriend she has getting in her way.

So what? She has a little crush on Marley, it isn't her fault that Marley's eyes could drive a person mad, or that her smile makes Kitty's allegedly cold heart melt every time it gets flashed her way.

As she approached the raven haired beauty her car skidded to an icy stop.

"Need a ride?" Kitty asked half heartedly appearing to not care in the least.

Marley looked at the blonde haired girl confusedly. "Kitty? You actually want to give me a ride?"

Kitty had to fight to hold back the girlish smile that was trying to make it's way onto her face. Instead she worked up the perfect 'eye roll' "Just get in before I change my mind." Not likely.

Marley eagerly got in muttering her 'thanks' as she did so.

"So where to?" Kitty asked as Marley began to warm her practically frozen hands up.

"Actually I live kind of far away, your best option would just be to drop me off at the nearest bus stop." Marley explained causing Marley's eyes to widen.

"Are you serious? Do you actually think that the busses are running right now? I'll just take you to my house and then I'll drive you home after the weather calms down a little."

Ok so maybe her taking Marley to her house was just a little selfish on her part, but it's not like she lied. Much.

"Wow Kitty, that's oddly nice of you. Thanks." Marley thanked with that same smile that made the blonde girls heart melt.

Kitty had to make a physical effort to keep her voice from quivering. "Don't get used to this whole 'nice' thing. I just feel generous this time of year." Ok so now she was lying, just a smidge.

It was a long, silent ride to Kitty's house. Not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence.

Once Kitty pulled into her driveway, you got the view of her amazing house, not that you'd expect anything less from a girl like Kitty.

"You know Kitty, your house never seizes to impress me. I mean I know I've only been here one other time for that glee girls sleepover but still." Marley complimented as they walked through the door of the oversized mansion.

"Well believe it or not it isn't all that great. Sometimes it feels almost too big."

Marley gave her a look of disbelief. "I have a hard time believing that. Are you sure that your parents are okay with me being here?"

Kitty scoffed. "Well considering that they're pretty much never home I don't think they'll care."

A sympathetic look spread over Marley's face. "Well a lot of parents spend a lot of time at work I mean it isn't like you're the only one with this situation."

"Well it would be one thing if it was them working, it's a whole other thing when they're on a one month cruise around Alaska and take trips like that all the time." Kitty stated bitterly.

"I'm really sorry Kitty, that must suck. I mean I know I only have one parent but at least she's there for me."

Kitty quickly changed the topic. "As long as we're talking and there is nobody else to witness this I wanted to apologize. You know for the last time you were at my house and I was a total bitch."

Marley nodded. "It's okay; I mean you were only being like that because you were jealous that I was with Jake right?"

Kitty swallowed hard. "Right."

Again not lying! She was jealous, just not of Marley.

"Um why don't you go to my room and I'll get us some drinks?" Kitty offered with one of her highly rare, genuinely sweet smiles.

"Oh okay." Marley replied a little thrown off by the smile.

As Marley entered Kitty's bedroom she was attacked by the memories of that one sleepover.

To be honest all Marley wanted was Kitty's approval. Kitty was so beautiful and seemed so perfect, if a girl like that could love a girl like her then there really was hope.

It's amazing how a persons room could really portray them. With just a look at Kitty, you see a mean girl who it seems like just cares about herself.

But step into her room, you'd see pictures of family, pets and cheerleading posters. Also strangely enough a picture of Quinn Fabray, and even weirder, a picture of herself.

But there was something else that caught Marley's eye. It appeared to be a diary.

She knew she shouldn't have picked it up let alone read it but she was just so drawn to it.

She picked it up and flipped to a random page.

At the top it read. "November 29 2012."

She knew that day very well, the day of sectionals. She still had shivers when she thought of that day.

She couldn't stop her eyes from going down and reading the page.

_November 29, 2012._

_What have I done? I've physically hurt the person that I want more than anything. I don't know why I even took in those costumes during Grease._

_Maybe I was just jealous, she has two guys fighting over her, but did she even look at me? No. And then the same two idiots, go and look like the heroes today when she collapses. That should have been me!_

_I don't deserve the pleasure of being Marley's hero though. I caused this whole thing _

_I need to fix this._

_Yours truly,_

_Kitty _

Marley found herself wiping her tears by the end of this. She didn't blame Kitty, no not at all. Yeah they hadn't gotten along at the beginning, but for some reason she couldn't find it in herself to be mad.

"What are you doing?" Kitty demanded as she walked through the door.

Marley practically threw the journal at the bed as Kitty's shrill voice cut through her thoughts.

"I'm just uh-." Marley stuttered frantically searching for an excuse.

"Reading my diary?" Kitty asked rhetorically.

"Look I know that it was wrong, but I just couldn't help myself and-."

Kitty interrupted her. "What exactly did you read?"

Marley, at a loss for words turned to the page she was reading and handed it shakily to Kitty.

As soon as Kitty saw the date her eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry." Kitty whispered as her eyes turned glossy.

"Kitty its okay-."

Kitty once again interrupted her. "No it's not! What I did to you, it's just terrible. I know people think I'm a heartless bitch but-but I'm not."

"Kitty I know, and in a way it made me stronger." Marley tried to shine a positive light in attempt to make the crying blonde stop crying.

Kitty scoffed, "Nobody should have to experience that. Especially not somebody as kind hearted as you."

Marley pulled the crying blonde into a hug. After a moment of just standing there in each other's embrace Marley brought her head up as a question donned on her.

"Kitty, when you said "I've hurt the person I want more than anything were you actually talking about me?" Marley asked her eyes staring straight into Kitty's green ones.

Kitty's face went into a deep blush, this being the only explanation necessary Marley pulled the other girl in for a light kiss.

"I feel the same way."

Another real smile found its way onto her face. It almost seemed as if those were only existent when Marley were around.

In fact she was sure that was the very reason, and she was happy that way.

Thank goodness it was snowing that day.

**A/N: Okay I know this one shot was sort of weak but I think it was cute-ish. Let me know what you thought! Up next is a Puckleberry one shot. Hope you liked it EmoChildP Remember to keep requesting and I'll get to it eventually!**


	6. For The Better

A/N: I know it's been awhile since I've posted one of these but no worries I'm back! This is a Puckleberry oneshot requested by abbyli. Keep requesting and I'll get to them eventually. Enjoy!

Life certainly didn't turn out the way Rachel Berry had always expected it to.

That broadway dream had turned out that's for sure, but when she had kids, and the when and who she had married was much different than she had planned.

She had always thought that she would marry Finn, and then they would get married when she was twenty five and have kids after she won some sort of major award.

But somewhere along the way her affections for a certain boy with a Mohawk had clouded her judgement greatly and changed everything.

At first it was just supposed to be a way to let loose and get over Finn while she was in college but somehow it evolved into something much more.

She had went to NYADA just as planned but the one thing that fell dead from there was her and Finn's relationship, it wasn't a nasty breakup but neither of them were able to get the long distance thing to work so they split up.

Puck had apparently not known what California would be like and once he got there he didn't like it. Yeah he liked the beach and the hot girls but he didn't know how much it would take to live this seemingly fabulous lifestyle.

So from there he high tailed it off to New York where he heard Rachel and Kurt were living and invited himself to move in.

At first Rachel was less than pleased with Puck's presence and his slobby carefree way of living but she had soon grown rather fond of the mohawked boy and had eventually grown romantic feelings after a drunken night when Rachel was sobbing over Finn and how it wasn't going according to plan.

From there their relationship only grew stronger and bigger. They has the occasional few fights but nothing that they couldn't overcome.

A few years later she found herself wearing a beautiful white dress and nervous as ever on the day that the infamous Rachel Berry would become Rachel Puckerman.

Finn had elected not to come to the wedding due to "work" but everyone had guessed that this was untrue due to the fact that Finn hadn't held a steady job in months.

From there things only got more wonderful for her and Puck. A year after they got married she discovered that she was pregnant with her and Puck's first child and later found out that it was a girl.

Naming their little girl was a breeze, they quickly agreed on the name 'Caroline' as it resembled the first song that Puck ever serenaded Rachel with, Sweet Caroline.

Life with a child was very different for the two of them but they quickly adapted and they couldn't love their little girl any more than they already did.

So here they stood in their newly bought house five years later.

"Noah did you make sure that Caroline was ing ready for school?" Rachel yelled upstairs from their kitchen.

"Babe, you have got to have more faith in me, of course I made sure she was getting ready I'm not an idiot." Puck said wrapping his arms around his wife from behind.

"Of course you aren't, I would never marry an idiot. You're one of the smartest men I know." Rachel complimented turning around in her husbands muscular arms so that she was facing him.

"Ok then relax, I don't want you to stress out as much as you usually do. Especially now since we have another little one on the way." Puck said placing his hand on Rachel's still flat stomach.

Rachel had only found out a week ago and hadn't been able to wait to share the news with Puck who was just as excited.

Rachel was only about a month and a half along so she wasn't really showing yet.

Just as Puck began to place his lips on his wife's little footsteps were heard making their way into the kitchen.

"Eww, mommy kissing boys is gross!" Caroline exclaimed matter of factly.

Caroline had Rachel's curly wavy locks as well as her petite stature, while she had Puck's facial features.

"That's right sweetie, kissing boys is gross. Remember that for when you're older." Puck informed causing Rachel to playfully smack his chest.

Puck was very protective of both of his girls and most recently his unborn child. Rachel knew that things were going to get very complicated when Caroline got older and was actually interested in boys so she was strongly hoping that the next one would be a boy.

The honking of a horn outside all brought them to attention. "Looks like the bus is here, here's your lunch sweetheart have a good day at school." Rachel said giving her daughter her lunch as well as a kiss on the cheek.

"Well looks like I have to get to work." Puck announced just minutes after Caroline walked out the door.

Puck worked for the NYPD which constantly worried Rachel for her husband's safety but Puck always assured her that he was fine and then jokingly asked if she was "questioning his badassness" causing her to laugh.

"Alright I love you, be safe!" Rachel warned kissing her husband on the cheek.

Yes the very vivid image she had for her life when she was fifteen had somehow blurred and turned into something even more magnificent than she had originally planned.

And she couldn't be happier.

A/N: Ok that's the long overdue Puckleberry oneshot. I will hopefully update soonish although I'm not sure as I have a lot of stuff due next week in school. Alright lovelies, review! 


	7. Each Song Tells A Story

A/N: So it's been awhile since I've posted one of these but I'm officially on my summer vacation so I'll be posting these more often now. Anyway this is a Hummelberry oneshot requested by Emily-gleek-otaku-princess, it takes place in Sweet Dreams when Rachel is choosing her audition song. The next one will be a Finchel oneshot. Remember, if you're unhappy with the couples being chosen just request one with a couple you like and I will get to it soon. Ok and review and request!

Rachel sat on the couch searching frantically through her repertoire for something that would be perfect for her Funny Girl Audition.

It couldn't just be good, no it had to be spectacular, maybe even make the director's cry.

She had searched through her repertoire at least five times and couldn't find anything near perfect.

Sure she nailed every single Funny Girl song she had ever sang for glee club, and normally she would just go with her signature song Don't Rain On My Parade. That however was out of the question for two reasons.

One because she sang that last year for her NYADA audition and choked! And two because that was something that these judges had probably seen hundreds of times.

She had always learned from Mr. Shue and the rest of glee club that it was good to stand out so why would now be any different?

She was still in the middle of her frustrated groaning as the door slid open to reveal just the person she needed right now. Kurt.

"Oh Kurt thank god you're home!" Rachel exclaimed with delight as she threw her arms around her neck.

Kurt awkwardly patted her back as he pried her arms off of him. "Yes Rachel it's nice to see you too I guess. Did something disastrous happen while I was gone or something?" Kurt asked suspiciously as a reaction to her clingyness.

Rachel sighed. "No I've just been really frustrated today. My Funny Girl audition is tomorrow and I have absolutely no idea what I'm singing." Rachel explained throwing herself against the couch.

Kurt chuckled breathily. "Oh there's the diva that I know and love." Kurt joked sitting down next to her. "Rachel it's okay, we'll figure it out. I mean if there's one thing I'm good at it's picking out the perfect song, well that and picking out the perfect outfit which I will also be assisting you with." Kurt informed with a smile.

Rachel nodded and handed him her repertoire.

As he looked through you could see his disapproval as he shook his at a few, and simply grimaced at others.

"Rachel, while you have an amazing voice and a very large repertoire none of these songs are right. You can't do something from the actual musical, but you can't be super out there either. Do a song that has a story to tell with it like something we did in glee club, but no Britney Spears!" Kurt warned jokingly.

Rachel thought for a moment but came up blank. "There were so many, but I just can't pick one."

"Ok well what about that duet you and Finn did for regionals sophomore year?" Kurt suggested helpfully.

Rachel's eyebrow raised. "Faithfully? As beautiful and moving as our duet was I don't think the judges would appreciate that one very much."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What about a song that you sang with your mom?"

"Well we only had about three duets but I'm almost positive that Pokerface would be inappropriate. The other two would be okay but they're just kinda depressing and not keeping with the mood of Funny Girl."

Kurt nodded his head in agreement. "Ok what about all of the solos you sang, I mean there has to be at least one in the mess of solos you stole from everyone." Kurt joked lightly.

"Well considering that a majority of the solos I sang were a love song for somebody I don't think it would be very appropriate for me to serenade the directors." Rachel said chuckling.

"Ok that's not what I meant but you have a good point I guess. Rachel you need to think, when you close your eyes and think of the New Directions what do you think of." Kurt asked as he began to get frustrated.

Rachel closed her eyes and a soft smile came onto her face. "I think of the original five stumbling through "Sit Down You're Rocking The Boat" with Finn eventually joining and saving our group with "Don't Stop Believin'." Rachel recalled nostalgically.

Kurt's eyes widened and it was as if a lightbulb went off in his brain.

"That's it! Don't Stop Believin', is perfect! It's what started everything, it started relationships, made fantastic memories, and created the perfect high school career! You have to sing that Rachel. Even if it won't be quite as good without five other misfits backing you up." Kurt joked with a smile.

Rachel smiled at him before she replied. "You forgot something."

Kurt's eyebrows knitted together. "What are you talking about?"

"When you were listing off what Don't Stop Believin' started you forgot something."

Kurt looked at her with an amused expression. "Oh yeah what's that?"

"You forgot that it started the power friendship Hummelberry that's taking New York by storm. If it wasn't for that song this never could have happened."

Kurt began chuckling. "I can't believe you gave us a couple name."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes because that was the point of that."

"I'm just kidding, of course we're epic and honestly New Direction's biggest success story."

"No doubt about it." Rachel agreed.

A/N: Ok well this was kind of short. But some things are better short and sweet. Anyway keep requesting and I might have another one posted tomorrow but definitely by Wednesday. Review!


	8. I Won't Lose You

A/N: Hey guys, I know me updating twice in one week is pretty strange for me right? My updates will be pretty often and regular while I'm on my summer vacation. Anyway this chapter is a Finchel oneshot requested by KGBKBG and it's basically the episode Shooting Star just while Rachel and Finn were still in high school. Okay well here it is hope you like it! And remember to keep requesting and reviewing!

The room went silent as soon as the single gunshot went off.

Any bickering from the self proclaimed divas stopped, any gossip from the unholy trinity went to an abrupt holt. It was almost as if some mute button had been pressed to shut everyone up.

Just seconds later another gunshot was heard and everyone found them selves scrambling for safety underneath a table, against a wall, pretty much anything that could keep them even remotely safe.

Once Finn had himself situated he instinctively reached his arm to his right to pull his small girlfriend against him only to realize that she wasn't there.

Oh shit, she was still in the bathroom.

Finn stood up and made his way to the door only to have his shirt yanked back by Mr. Shue.

"What are you doing? Sit down!" Mr. Shue frustratedly whisper yelled at Finn.

Finn shook his head. "I can't, Rachel's still in the bathroom I need to make sure she's okay. Mr. Shue please just let me go." Finn pleaded desperately with Mr. Shue trying to pull out of his grasp.

"Finn, I'm sure Rachel's fine, she can take care of herself, now you need to take care of yourself by not making yourself an easy target for whoever or whatever is out there!" Mr. Shue explained as calmly as he could lightly pushing Finn back over to where he was hiding before.

He sat down next to Quinn who comfortingly rubbed his back. "Finn, Rachel's a smart girl I'm sure she'll be okay."

Finn put his head in his hands trying to hide the tears that were threatening to come out. "What if she's not? I can't leave things the way they were when she left. It's all my fault she's in the bathroom too. God I'm such an idiot!" Finn proclaimed slamming his head against the lockers behind him earning a stern look from Mr. Shue.

Finn ignored the groups comforting and pity glares as he thought about what happened just ten minutes ago causing her to leave the room.

*Ten minutes earlier*

"Finn you need to begin being serious about your future and start applying to colleges in New York." Rachel urged from next to Finn trying to show him different brochures and pamphlets for schools in New York.

"Rachel, what if I don't want to go to New York? What if I'm just destined for a life of failure as a Lima loser?" Finn snapped a little harsher than he meant to causing her to shrink down in her seat a little bit.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help you, and by the way, you need to cut this 'i'm gonna be a Lima loser' crap. You could do great things in New York, I know you can!" Rachel urged trying to be supportive.

Santana rolled her eyes from the back row. "God Berry could you be any more annoying? Why are you pressuring this whole New York thing when you don't even know if you'll make it there yourself? Fact is you most likely won't."

Rachel tried to ignore Santana and turned to Finn. "Aren't you going to defend me? You are my fiancé after all." Rachel whispered agitatedly so that Santana wouldn't hear.

"Well Rach, she kinda has a point, I mean you don't even know for sure that you'll be going to NYADA or even any other school in New York. Why can't we look at other schools?" Finn shrugged.

Rachel winced at the words 'Santana has a point' as soon as they came out of his mouth. She knew that he didn't mean to hurt her and bring back those awful memories from Britney week last year when Santana made fun of her clothes but it still stung a little.

"Finn you knew from the moment that we got back together this year that I was headed for New York."

Finn sighed. "Yeah and you knew that I was most likely destined to stay in Ohio and go to OSU or some community college."

Rachel groaned. "Why must you always tear yourself down?"

Santana scoffed from the back once again adding one of her comments. "He's just being realistic, which is something that you should probably do too."

Rachel turned to look at Finn finding him avoiding eye contact glancing at the floor.

"Excuse me." Rachel muttered softly as she bolted out of her seat and ran out the door.

Finn didn't think much of this, since they had been having the same fight for months. h He figured she'd get back, they'd talk things over and make up.

*Present Time*

The more Finn thought of it the angrier he got with himself. Why couldn't he just agree and cooperate with her?

He had dreams, real ones too he just didn't have the self esteem to get him there, and that's where Rachel comes in.

He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. She was the best thing about him and his ticket out of this town and he wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers so quickly.

He stood up again making a much firmer approach to the door once again being stopped.

"Finn sit down." Mr. Shue said in an almost bored tone.

Finn stood his ground. "No, I'm not just going to sit there while the woman I love is in danger. What if this was Miss. Pillsbury? How would you feel if something happened to her and you know you could have done something to save her but you didn't even try?"

Mr. Shue sighed as he thought about it. He knew Finn had a point and he most likely wouldn't be just sitting here now if he didn't know that Emma was safe.

After a minute of thought the older man uttered one word. "Go."

Finn's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Go get your girl! Just be safe I don't want to of my best students getting hurt." Mr. Shue warned.

Finn not wasting any time ran for the door stumbling over his feet a little with his excitedness.

He felt a little weird as he walked into the girls bathroom as he had never been in there before but quickly got over it as he remembered why he was there.

He could hear slight movement on the other side of the door and he quietly peeped out her name. "Rachel?"

The door swung open immediately as he said her name and the small girl flung herself into Finn's arms.

"Finn!" Rachel squealed quietly as the taller boy hugged her tightly.

After a moment of reconciliation. Finn quietly began leading her back to the choir room managing to get there safely.

As soon as he got back to his seat he pulled her into his body like he had been planning to do before.

"Finn I'm so sorry." Rachel shakily mumbled into his chest.

"Why?" Finn whispered back confused as he rubbed circles on her back.

"I shouldn't be forcing you to compromise for what I want. We're going to be a team and we need to make this decision together."

Finn took a deep breath. "Rachel I was thinking, and I decided that I want to go to New York with you."

Rachel pulled her head up from his chest. "Really? Finn you don't have to if you don't-."

Finn cut her off. "No I want to. After feeling so close to losing you I decided that New York may not be so bad if I don't have to lose you."

Rachel smiled softly as much as she could given the current situation.

Finn would do anything to get to see that smile. Which was exactly why he couldn't or rather wouldn't lose her.

A/N: I'm not sure if I did this episode justice given the intenseness of this scene and episode. But I hope the person who requested it still liked it along with the rest of you who don't completely despise Finchel. Keep requesting please!  



	9. We'll Be Okay

A/N: Alright everyone this chapter is a Klaine oneshot and there really isn't much backstory needed other than it takes place in season 2 around Born This Way and Rumours requested by DarrenCrissKilledJasmine. I really appreciate your guys' prompts and reviews as it gives me the chance to try writing for couples that I never would have dreamed of. Just for warning I've never written Klaine before so I don't guarantee that this will be amazing. Keep requesting please! And below I have the lineup of the current oneshots of when they will be written/posted. Enjoy!

Klaine (This Chapter)  
Ryder/Kitty Quinntana Blam Marley/Kitty (Friendship)

Blaine sighed as Kurt for the fifth time didn't answer his phone. Granted all of these calls took place in a five minute time-span but still.

He wasn't trying to be the annoying needy boyfriend he had just missed Kurt since he had transferred back to McKinley last week.

He understood that Kurt didn't need to be with him twenty four/seven but it would be nice to talk every once in a while.

The curly haired boy threw himself against his bed just as the door opened. He whipped his head up in hopes of seeing his boyfriend, no such luck.

Blaine sighed. "Jeff what are you doing here?"

Jeff held his hands up. "I was just coming to see if you wanted to play with water guns with me and Nick."

Blaine looked him in the eyes. "Do I look like I want to play with water guns right now?" Blaine asked with a glare.

Jeff shrugged. "Well I wouldn't know since you aren't answering me."

Blaine sighed with frustration. "The answer is no, no I do not want to play with water guns. Now please leave my dorm I'm getting a headache."

"Somebody's cranky." Jeff mumbled to himself as he closed the door behind him walking out causing Blaine to clench his fists at his side.

Precisely two hours and forty-two minutes later (according to Blaine at least) the door opened again this time revealing the desired guest.

Blaine shot up from his spot on the bed perhaps a little too eagerly.

"Um Blaine, is there a reason why you've called me fifteen times in the last four hours? Is there some sort of emergency.?" Kurt questioned confusedly.

"No, no I just sort of missed you and wanted to talk to you." Blaine said soothing Kurt's fears causing the other boys face to once again scrunch up in confusion.

"Why did you miss me? I just saw you yesterday and I'll see you again tomorrow." Kurt said.

"I just did okay." Blaine responded not wanting to reveal the real reason that he had wanted to talk to him so badly.

Kurt sighed frustratedly. "Blaine, you can't call me every second just because you want to talk to me."

"Maybe I wouldn't have called so much if you answered your phone. All I wanted was to talk to you, I don't see why it's such a big deal.

"It's a big deal because it can't always be like this. Sure it's cute now but I want this relationship to last a long time and I'd you're doing this everyday I'm not sure that it's going to last as long as I'd like it too. You just need to learn boundaries and we'll be okay." Kurt said smiling slightly.

Blaine scoffed. "Learn boundaries? Well if that's the issue then why don't I start now?"

Kurt sighed. "Blaine I didn't mean to be harsh or mean about it, it's just something to work on for the future."

"No, no I heard you, although if we're talking about things that we need to work on for the future then I have a few things. For one you need to learn not to be so controlling I mean honestly Kurt a relationship involves two people! Don't even get me started on your conversational skills, you don't answer your phone but when you do we only talk about things that you like." Blaine ranted forming a hurt expression on Kurt's face.

"I said what I said to help us, you're just being mean. That stuff that you just said is quite possibly true, but you need to get used to that because that's who I am and if you can't accept that then we'll have a problem." Kurt warned.

Blaine threw his hands up in frustration. "Why don't I begin practicing my boundaries right now?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Good idea, I'll work on my conversational skills, instead of talking about only things that I like I won't talk at all!" Kurt shouted back as he walked into the hallway.

Blaine groaned as he rested his head in his hands, he had now accomplished the opposite of what he wanted, great.

It had been about a week since either one had talked to the other but Blaine found himself breaking without getting to talk to his adorable albeit slightly conceded boyfriend.

He wanted to apologize so badly for the things he had said, he hadn't meant any of it. Well he sort of meant it but those things honestly didn't bother him.

He found himself the next day making the hour long journey to Lima for the brown haired boy that constantly invades his thoughts.

He rang the doorbell and much to his excitement Kurt's dad answered so he would more than likely be let in. "Hello Mr. Hummel I don't suppose Kurt's around is he?"

Burt chuckled and smiled warmly at Blaine. "First of all call me Burt, and to answer your question he actually isn't home but he should be home soon if you want to stick around for a little but that would be fine."

Blaine nodded a thank you as he made his way into the Hummel's living room.

"So Blaine, do you want to tell me your side of the story? I've heard Kurt's side many times but judging on who Kurt is I suspect it's slightly warped and dramatized." Burt said chuckling to himself.

Blaine chuckled along before he began the story. "Well I had called him because I wanted to talk to him after school that day although to be fair I had called him quite a few times but anyway I called him and eventually he came over and asked why I called so much. I told him that it was just because I wanted to talk and he told me that I needed to learn boundaries and then I said somethings I didn't mean in the heat of the moment and that led us to where we are now."

Burt let out another chuckle. "Yeah I figured that yours would be different and probably more truthful than Kurt's. I think his was something along the lines of 'I made a simple correction and then Blaine went off telling me all of these things that he doesn't like about my personality and that I should work through them." Burt recalled shaking his head amusedly.

"I assure you that I don't want to change anything about Kurt."

"Don't worry I know, although if you don't mind me asking, why did you call him so much."

Blaine sighed. "I don't know, it's just that ever since he transferred back to McKinley I've been worried for him. What if things aren't any better and he actually gets hurt this time."

Burt was about to respond when the noise of the front door opening interrupted them. "Why don't you explain that to him. Kurt you have company!" Burt called out to his son.

"Is it Rachel? Because-." Kurt began, freezing when he saw his boyfriend waving shyly from his couch.

Kurt put his hands on his hips. "Dad what's he doing here?"

"He's here to talk things out, just listen to what he says and you might have a few regrets yourself. Now sit and actually listen." Burt demanded causing Kurt to huff in a childlike way as he plopped down on the sofa.

"Kurt I've missed you." Blaine bean looking seriously into the other boys eyes causing Kurt to drop his attitude and replace the harsh look on his face with a softer one.

"I've missed you too."

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and took one of his hands in his own. "Kurt I'm sorry for everything I said before, those things really don't bother me, actually I love those things."

"Then why did you say it?"

"It was in the heat of the moment, and I was kind of hurt when you told me that I needed to learn boundaries."

"Blaine, you don't actually need to learn boundaries, I was just in a bad mood I'm sorry."

Blaine sighed. "Maybe I do, the only reason I called so much is because, I worry about you. Now that I don't get to see you everyday and you go to McKinley I'm worried that something is going to happen to you."

"Blaine you don't need to worry, I have people to protect me at McKinley, twelve people to be exact."

"I know I just can't help myself."

"That's okay, it's actually really adorable that you care so much. Now are we okay?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Blaine nodded with a small smile. "Yeah we'll be okay."

A/N: So not my best but I still hope you guys liked it. I've never really written Klaine before so this was something new for me. Keep requesting! Even if you've requested before! Ok review please.


	10. Like Father Like Son

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I'm back now! So this chapter is a Ryder/Kitty oneshot requested by Guest. It's a futurefic and the story will explain the rest. Review please and keep requesting!**

Life had most certainly not gone the way Kitty Wilde thought it would.

She never envisioned herself married at twenty-four and to Ryder Lynn of all people. But yet she was.

She and Ryder had both ended up bonding over their unfortunate history of being molested. They really enjoyed each other's company when it came to this sort of thing because after Kitty had opened up it had formed what was almost what was considered a safe zone between them.

Their friendship soon blossomed into something more and they ended up dating for Junior and senior year of highschool plus almost all of college. (They had a very minor breakup during sophomore year of college.)

Anyway two years after graduating college they got married and a year later discovered that they were expecting their first child.

It had been eight years since Jacob Lynn was born and they were still just as happy as they had been on their wedding day.

As Kitty stood over the stove in their apartment in Lima, Ohio making her family dinner the door shot open and Jacob practically ran to his room.

Kitty's features scrunched up in confusion as she turned towards her eight-year-old son's room. "Jacob? Honey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine mom; I just have a lot of homework." A small voice replied.

Kitty knew that this was more than likely untrue since he was in third grade and third graders get very little homework if any.

"Do you need any help?"

She heard a small sob escape from her son's mouth and she could have sworn that her heart broke a little. "No I can do it."

Kitty sighed in defeat; she knew that she would have to wait for her husband to get home to deal with this.

Ryder had always had a little more of a connection with their son, most likely due to the fact that they were both boys but still if anyone could get their son to spill what was wrong it was him.

Kitty waited as patiently as she could for the next two hours and finally her husband returned home.

Ryder smiled at the sight of his wife on their couch. "Hey baby, how was your day?" Ryder asked as he sat down next to her.

Kitty rubbed her temples. "Fine until Jacob got home, he went straight to his room and was clearly upset, I couldn't get him to tell me what was wrong so I was hoping that you could get it out of him."

Ryder nodded in understanding. "Ok I'll go talk to him, and don't worry so much I'm sure we can help him."

Ryder knocked gently on their son's door. "Hey buddy, are you okay?"

Jacob kept his head down. "I'm fine dad, can you please just leave?"

Ryder shook his head. "I don't think I can do that. Jacob I know you're upset but please just talk to me."

Jacob avoided any eye contact with his dad. "I'm stupid."

Ryder's eyes went wide at his son's confession. "You are not stupid, why would you say that?"

"Because I failed my spelling test, I got every single one of them wrong. The teacher said she couldn't even understand what I was trying to write. And then the other boys got a hold of it and started making fun of me and said that I would be stuck in third grade forever." The little boy said as he began to cry.

Ryder swallowed a lump in his throat as he processed his son's story. He rubbed comforting circles on his back trying to calm him down. "Um Jacob can I see your spelling test for a moment."

Jacob nodded through his tears and handed him the spelling test. Ryder's suspicions were confirmed as he looked over the test. "I'll be right back okay? I'm gonna go talk to your mom for a second."

Ryder walked out of his son's room dazed looking as if he were going to burst into tears.

Kitty shot up from her spot immediately. "Did he tell you what's wrong?"

Ryder nodded solemnly and handed her the spelling test.

Kitty looked over it confusedly. "What's this?"

"That's his spelling test. Do you know what it looks like? Every single test I took until I was a sophomore." Ryder said frustrated, looking like he might start crying at any second.

"What are you saying?"

"He's dyslexic; he's getting bullied all because of me. You should have heard him, he was saying how stupid he was, I wanted to start crying right then."

Kitty pulled her husband in for a hug. "Ryder it isn't your fault, just because you're dyslexic doesn't mean that you're stupid, in fact you're very smart as is our son."

Ryder sighed. "I just feel awful, he got it from me and now he's being bullied for it."

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Bullied? Well looks like it's my turn to take care of things."

Ryder's eyes widened. "Kitty no! Don't do anything; wait until we talk to Jacob."

Kitty shook her head. "I'm sorry Ryder but I can't do that."

Kitty had certainly mellowed out after her and Ryder had gotten together but there was still that firecracker side to her that came out whenever her husband or her son got hurt by somebody else.

After she had made a few phone calls to the school and the kids who were bullying her son's parents they called their son into the living room.

Ryder reached for Kitty's hand for support and began explaining. "Um Jacob, we need to talk to you about your spelling test."

Jacob looked at the ground again. "Is it because I'm dumb?"

"You aren't dumb! Jacob, you have something called dyslexia, it's a learning disability that makes reading and writing confusing. It doesn't mean that you're stupid you just need to work a little harder." Ryder explained gently.

"What about the boys in my class? They're gonna keep making fun of me. "

Kitty smirked. "Jacob sweetie you don't need to worry about that."

Jacob's eyes widened, he was well aware of his mom's antics. "Dad what did she do?"

Ryder shrugged with a sigh. "Son, I have no idea but I have a feeling that you'll find out."

**A/N: Sorry if anyone was OOC I don't write for these two often. I hope you liked it anyway. Sorry if I got anything technical wrong about dyslexia I'm not very familiar with it. Review and keep requesting please!**


	11. There To Catch Me When I Fall

**A/N: Hey everybody! So this chapter is a Quinntana one shot set in season 4, requested by EmoChildP. Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Keep requesting please, I love writing your guys' prompts. Ok well reviews and let me know what you think!**

It was amazing how one error from your past could haunt you for the rest of your life. (Not that Quinn considered Beth a mistake but you know what she means.)

She wasn't too surprised when everybody else here at Yale found out about babygate, and every other rotten thing she had done.

Some of these people here were ruthless and would do anything to get to the top, including ruining another student's reputation.

How they found out about it? Well she doesn't know, maybe they saw the picture that Shelby posted of Beth on Facebook, maybe they had heard her talking on the phone about it. Who knows?

All she knew was that the story had spread like a wildfire and her forest was slowly burning down. This is how she found herself holed up in her dorm sobbing into her pillow. Her roommate was never around anyway so privacy wasn't an issue or so she thought.

She quickly attempted to dry her eyes as the door swung open.

"Oh Sarah, I didn't expect you to get back so soon." Quinn said apologetically to who she thought was her roommate.

"Who the hell is Sarah?"

Quinn's head snapped up eagerly at the familiar bitchy voice. "Santana?"

Santana smiled. "That's right, auntie snixx has arrived."

Quinn shot up to give her friend a hug; she had loved how warm and comforting Santana had always felt. She could never admit that though since while Santana was one of her best friends, she was also one of the most ruthless people she knows and if Santana found out about her small crush she would never hear the end of it.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked somewhat skeptically.

Santana smirked and began walking around the room. "Well I heard that some of the prissy bitches here were giving you a hard time and I thought that I would come warn them off the best way that I know."

Quinn raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "How did you find out about that?"

Santana shrugged. "My psychic Mexican third eye, of course."

Quinn gave her a look of disbelief. "Really?"

Santana sighed. "Fine, I saw some crap that people were posting on Facebook."

Quinn chuckled as she shook her head. "Well thank you Santana, you know I'm really sorry for slapping you when we were visiting Lima for Thanksgiving, well I mean you deserved it but I still feel bad."

Santana shrugged. "I actually wasn't pissed about the slap; I just wanted to get the first hit in."

"Out of curiosity what did you do to my classmates?" Quinn asked gesturing her head outside to the other students.

Santana shrugged with a smirk. "Oh you know, the usual, digging up blackmail on all of them and threatening their college careers with it until they cried and agreed to stop messing with you."

Quinn walked forward laughing. "Why am I not surprised? Seriously though Santana, thank you it meas a lot."

Santana stepped forward a little bit to close the small distance that was between them. "No problem Q out of curiosity are you still with that douche professor guy?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "No we broke up but it amazes me that you find it appropriate to call him a douche when you haven't even met him."

Santana shrugged. "It's what I do."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"So that it isn't as bad when I do this." Santana said as she began to lean forward.

Quinn put her hand on her chest. "What are you doing?" Quinn asked shakily.

Santana slid her hand away. "What I've been waiting to do for years."

"Years?"

Santana smiled a genuine smile. "Yes, years."

Quinn returned the smile and closed what little distance was still between them with her lips.

Quinn's breathing was heavy as they broke away from their kiss moments later. "Well that was fun."

"Yeah let's do it again."

Quinn's smile returned. "Okay."

**A/N: As you can tell I've never written for Quinntana before. Oh well I know it's short but I hope that you still liked it. Keep requesting please!**


	12. Something Old

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be a Blam oneshot however in light of recent events I have chosen to instead pay tribute to Cory Monteith by writing a Finchel piece. He left far too soon and his family and loved ones, including Lea are in my thoughts and prayers. RIP Cory Monteith. Hope you enjoy and keep requesting!**

As expected it had been a busy day, these days usually were.

"Hold still Rachel! Your hair needs to be perfect!" Kurt scolded the short, brown haired girl in the chair in front of him as he twisted and combed her hair to perfection.

Rachel giggled. "I'm sorry I'm just so nervous!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Berry, you could walk out there in a clown costume and he'd think that you were the most beautiful thing to ever grace the Earth."

Rachel scoffed at her maid of honor's remark. "I assure you he wouldn't think that."

Mercedes chuckled. "Oh please we all know that he would, the man's kind of obsessed with you."

"It's true." Quinn chimed in.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friends. "If you say so."

Moments passed and bits and pieces of her bridesmaids conversations seeped into her head but she hadn't payed attention. She was too busy beaming from ear to ear as she stared at the somewhat small ring on her finger.

In just moments she would become Mrs. Rachel Hudson-Berry, and that thought alone made her grin like an idiot.

"Alright diva, it's time we'll see you out there." Mercedes said winking in her direction as she and the other bridesmaids got in order and prepared to make their way out there.

Rachel went through a mental list in her mind as she waited. Something old?

She smiled as she toyed with the star shaped necklace that Finn had given her all those years ago at his kissing booth.

Something new?

Well her engagement ring was pretty new.

Something borrowed?

Santana's white high heeled shoes were currently the beauties that were donning her small feet.

And finally something blue?

Rachel searched around frantically for her something blue. Had she forgotten?

The old fashioned list may seem silly but Rachel was very particular about this and wanted everything to be perfect. Perfect fiancé means perfect wedding.

Now back to her something blue...

She searched frantically until she saw the thin blue ribbon that Quinn had left behind (perhaps on purpose?)

She tied it around the elegant bun that Kurt had spent an hour twisting her hair into and smiled as she heard her cue.

She met her fathers at the beginning of the aisle and they each stood on either side of her. She examined the room before her and smiled when she saw Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury (now Mrs. Shue).

She turned her attention towards the end of the aisle and her smile brightened even more if possible at the sight of her husband to be smiling bigger than she had ever seen.

After what felt like miles she finally reached the altar.

Finn took her hand in his own. "You look beautiful soon to be formerly Ms. Berry."

Rachel blushed at his compliment before straightening herself out for the ceremony.

Once it came time to say vows Rachel was sure that she had never been more nervous. She had performed in front of thousands of people before, but somehow saying how she felt about the man that she loved more than anything was harder than that.

"Rachel if you would please begin." The rabbi encouraged as Rachel smiled shyly and nodded her okay.

Rachel looked into Finn's eyes and was sure that there was nothing more beautiful. "Finn, I knew from the moment that I first laid eyes on you that you were special. You were the jock and I was the loser but you still loved me. Even through all of the drama and the many fights we had and the many times that I've been so mad at you I still couldn't picture life without you by my side. I still can't picture life without you by my side, and now I can safely say that today is the happiest day of my life since now I know that you will forever be by my side and I will forever be by yours."

Finn sent Rachel one of his adorable half smiles as he began his. "Well Rach, as you know very well I've never been good with words. I thought that telling you how I felt would be easy though since I already know I love you more than anything. But as I was putting my words together I realized that it's more complicated than that, it's a word that's stronger than love that doesn't exist. Today I promise to spend the rest of my life by your side as I struggle to find that word as my love for you grows stronger and stronger every day."

Rachel smiled as her eyes watered up and her soon to be husband looked down and wiped a tear with the pad of his thumb.

They both stood anxiously waiting for the words that confirmed it and when it came it was better than they could have imagined.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Finn leaned down eagerly taking her lips in his own and only pulled away because he knew there would be plenty of time for that their whole lives.

"I love you Finn Hudson." Rachel breathed out gazing up at her husband.

Finn smiled down placing his hand on her cheek. "I love you too Rachel Hudson-Berry."

**A/N: I'll admit that was a little painful to write but we can always pretend right? Anyway thanks for reading and the next chapter will be a Blam one shot and hopefully up tomorrow! Thanks for your guys' patience!**


	13. Kiss Me Anyway

**A/N: Hey everybody! Two oneshots in two days? Crazy I know but I feel like I've neglected this story so I've been trying to write a lot for it. This one is a oneshot requested by rosiearthur18, and all that you really need to know is that it takes place in season 4 and is Sam/Blaine. Alright, well request and I'll get to it eventually I promise! **

Sam sort of had a hard time feeling sorry for a lot of these people at this school.

Sure it seems selfish but quite honestly after his family lost their house last year and pretty much everything else that they owned he found it kind of hard to feel sorry for a person when they didn't get a solo in glee club or when somebody's new iPhone whatever gets a tiny scratch on it.

It's not that he can't feel sympathy because he can but it just seems like their problems are totally petty and superficial.

Yet here he was feeling extremely sorry for Blaine Anderson, I mean wouldn't you?

Yeah he cheated on Kurt and that was wrong on so many levels but it isn't like Kurt was completely in the right either.

Anyway, so when he sees Blaine Anderson standing by his locker looking like he might cry he knows that it isn't just some petty problem.

Sam slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked rather quickly over to the shorter boy's locker. "Hey Blaine, you okay?" Sam asked trying to sneak a peak at the screen to see what has him so worked up.

Blaine looks startled for a moment but regains his composure. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just Kurt. I don't know I guess he met some awesome, blonde, British dude at NYADA and he's like in love or whatever."

Sam sighs and takes the phone out of his hands noticing then just how soft the other boys hands are. "Dude, you need to stop obsessing over Kurt."

Blaine nods and leans miserably against his locker. "I know I just can't help but think about how much I hurt him. I mean he trusted me to be able to be faithful without him for just one year and I couldn't even do it for four months."

"Look, you need to stop beating yourself up about this. Yeah what you did was bad but it's not worth tearing yourself down because of a mistake that you can't take back."

Blaine nods and Sam swears he could see a tear escape. "I know I just hurt him so badly and it kills me."

Sam puts a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I've been where Kurt is, I got cheated on last year by Quinn and we didn't even have a long distance thing going. Yeah it hurt, did I feel like crying every time I saw her? Absolutely, but eventually you've just gotta let it go and move on and most importantly, forgive the other person and yourself because it can't be taken back no matter how much you want to."

Blaine ran a hand through his perfectly gelled hair. "I know I just can't seem to figure out how to enjoy myself without thinking about Kurt."

Sam smiled widely. "I got this one dude, let me take you bowling this weekend, I promise you it will help you forget about Kurt."

"And if it doesn't?" Blaine asked in his same somber tone.

Sam shrugged. "I'll let you kiss me. See you Saturday."

Sam walked away smirking. Okay so maybe he played a little dirty, he totally knew that Blaine had the hots for him, but really could you blame him? I mean come on he was pretty hot!

But it's not like he was leading him on or anything, I mean if he's being honest he finds Blaine to be a pretty attractive guy. Yeah Britt's cool and everything but that just wasn't working. Lately he's been wondering, would dating a guy be so bad? One look at Blaine tells him that it would be better than dating any girl he's come across so far.

So yeah he didn't really expect Blaine not to think about Kurt but if his plan worked he'd earn a kiss from Blaine and find out if it's really as good as it is in his head.

Saturday couldn't have come quicker if you asked Blaine, or Sam for that matter.

When Sam went up to Blaine the other day in the hallway Blaine could have sworn it was a dream, and then when he promised to kiss him if he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt? Bonus!

So yeah he may have been a little giddy when Sam came to pick him up on Saturday, and he may have had to restrain himself from skipping to the car but could you blame him? He was going out with Sam Evans!

Technically it wasn't really a date but Blaine could always pretend right?

Blaine Anderson was good at many things, bowling wasn't really one of them. Or so it appeared.

Sam wasn't exactly the only one playing dirty here. Blaine could bowl just fine, he was actually pretty good. But if not being able to bowl meant that Sam would put his hands on his hips to try to show him the right stance and have him stand behind him holding the ball then he would pretend.

"You just put your hands here, and bend your knees a little bit." Sam directed placing his hands lightly over where he told Blaine to put his as he stood behind him like a shadow.

"Like this?" Blaine asked innocently.

Sam smiled. "Yeah."

Blaine has of course let Sam win in the end because he was nice and helped him plus the smile that crept onto the blonde boys face when he won was priceless.

Once Sam came down from his high off of 'winning' he turned towards Blaine and his smile widened even more. "So, was Kurt on your mind tonight?"

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise and a smile found it's way onto his face. "Surprisingly no, thanks Sam that's really amazing."

Sam shrugged, he was actually a little disappointed, he actually really wanted to kiss the guy. "Well I guess you don't need that kiss after all."

Blaine looked at the floor shyly before a surge of confidence shot through him an he didn't know what he was saying. "Kiss me anyway."

Sam's eyes widened. "What?"

Blaine shrugged half heartedly. "Kiss me, just because I didn't think about Kurt doesn't mean that it isn't as welcome."

Sam smirked and leaned down and planted a partly open mouth kiss on the other boy's lips. "There, how was that?"

Blaine smiled. "Perfect."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I've never written Blam before but I did my best. I have a pretty long list of requests ahead of me but requests are still welcome since I promise you I'll get to it eventually. I know I've said it before but for those of you who don't know and are wondering when I'll get to your prompt I'm just going in the order that I got the requests. Thanks you guys! Review?**


	14. Sleepover

**A/N: Hey everybody! So this oneshot is a Marley/Kitty friendship oneshot and set in season 4 obviously and it was requested by giggles0430. Thanks for all of your awesome reviews they really do mean a lot and they motivate me. Keep reviewing and if you give me a prompt I promise I'll get to it eventually it just might take awhile. Review!**

Marley was shutting her locker when a short blonde popped out from behind it with a smirk present on her face.

"Oh uh hey Kitty." Marley said still a little shocked from Kitty's surprise appearance.

Kitty rolled her eyes and held something that resembled a piece of paper out towards Marley.

Marley's eyebrows knitted together. "What's this?"

"My address and phone number." Kitty answered as if it were obvious.

"Okay and you're giving it to me because?" Marley asked still somewhat confused.

Her and Kitty had been getting along better lately but she still couldn't always shake the feeling that Kitty was up to something when she was talking to her.

"Well you're going to need it if you plan on coming to my house for a sleepover this weekend." Kitty said with a proud smile on her face.

Marley's mouth gaped open. "A sleepover? Are the rest of the New Direction girls going to be there?"

Kitty scoffed. "Yeah like I'd invite them. No I figured that we had a sort of rocky start but I've realized that out of everyone in that loser infested choir room you were the most tolerable."

Marley raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Thanks, I think?"

Kitty rolled her eyes yet again. "Whatever, you'll be there right because if not then I'm sure I could make other plans."

"Um, yeah of course I will! See you tomorrow!"

"Whatever."

Marley let a small smile creep onto her face as the short blonde walked away. So she had been wanting Kitty to like her for awhile, who didn't? Kitty was like the most popular girl in school and if you had Kitty's approval you were in.

That Saturday had been more hectic for Marley than she had expected.

What was she supposed to wear to Kitty's sleepover? What did she bring? Was she supposed to be moderately early or fashionably late?

These were just a few of the many questions running through Marley's head the morning of her and Kitty's sleepover.

She had arrived perfectly on time and was in awe as she stepped up to the door of Kitty's house. Yeah she had been over there before with the rest of the girls when they were doing Grease but she never really noticed her house before, it was huge!

Kitty came to the door with a small smile on her face. "I figured that you were one of those people who showed up exactly on time."

Marley shrugged shyly and lowered her head.

"Oh come on, I'm just messing with you, now come on, we have plenty of things to do."

Marley smiled as Kitty literally dragged her by the hand inside.

"Okay so first thing's first, what is going on with you and Jake?" Kitty asked with a wide grin as she settled herself on her bed.

Marley shrugged and smiled lightly. "Uh things are good I guess, we're really happy."

She had been a little hesitant to answer that question since Kitty had dated Jake first and the last time she did something with Jake in front of Kitty, Kitty set out to make her life a living hell (and she had succeeded.)

Kitty waved her comment off. "Oh please, of course your happy! I'm talking about the more pleasurable things that come with a relationship."

Marley smiled. "Well the dates are fun, they're nice and simple, and just all together perfect."

Kitty looked boredly at her nails. "Yeah that's nice and all but definitely not what I was talking about. So have you guys... you know?" Kitty asked suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

Marley narrowed her eyes in confusion but they popped wide open once she understood what Kitty was asking. "Oh no, we haven't done that yet, I mean we almost did after Mr. Shue's reception at his almost wedding but I wasn't ready."

Kitty nodded her head in understanding. "I can respect that. I mean I know I make a big deal about being a total whore and whatever but it's awesome that you had the guys to say no."

Marley shook her head. " I don't think you're a whore."

Kitty scoffed. "Well you're the only one then."

"Ryder doesn't think so either."

Kitty's head shot up at the mention of Ryder. "What are you talking about?"

Marley chuckled. "I'm talking about you having a hugely obvious crush on Ryder."

Kitty looked down at her hands. "It's not that obvious."

Marley grinned. "Oh yes it is! And its obvious that he likes you too. Make your move already." Marley said nudging her slightly.

"He's not into girls like me. Sure he might think that I'm hot and whatever but he likes nice sweet girls like you."

"I don't know about that."

Kitty shrugged her comment off. "Whatever. Hey do you have a Facebook?"

"Uh yeah but it's kinda hard to find me, I don't have that many friends."

Kitty's eyebrows knitted together. "Why don't you have many friends? A lot of people love you."

"Yeah but awhile ago there was this group of Cheerios who kept trashing my own wall and pictures and comments so once I deleted them everybody deleted me."

"I want names, they are so going to get it from Coach Sylvester on Monday and of course I'll do my own personal torment to them too." Kitty said adding a wink.

Marley shook her head. "You don't have to, if you do you'll ruin your reputation for helping a loser and end up like me."

"Screw my reputation! Besides they listen to me, I tell them to leave you alone they'll leave you the hell alone."

Marley smiled. "Thanks Kitty."

"That's what friends are for."

"We're friends?"

Kitty smiled slightly. "Yeah I guess."

"But if I tell anybody you'll deny it, right?"

Kitty smirked. "No, not this time."

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! I had a lot of fun writing this one, more fun than I expected actually. Well I'm going on vacation this week so there won't be any posts until at the earliest the thirteenth. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. Something We Both Want

**A/N: I'm not even sure how to apologize for my delay in updating. So I guess I'm just going to have to go with I apologize profusely and I'll try not to let it happen again. Anyway back to the good stuff, this particular oneshot is a Finchel piece requested by Fire Girl125 and it takes place in the episode "All Or Nothing". It may be a little short but I think that it's still okay. Okay review and request! **

Rachel sighed in relief as she threw her body on the raggedy couch that was currently occupying her, Kurt, and (most recently) Santana's living room. She had just arrived home after her extremely stress inducing callback for Funny Girl.

This time she hadn't pulled a song from her past but instead chose a very beautiful Celine Dion song (that happened to showcase her voice brilliantly!) that related to her life at the moment.

If Kurt had been in New York right now and he found out what song she had sung he would have chastised her for hours about wasting an amazing Celine Dion song on Brody.

Except it wasn't for Brody, not even a little bit. She had long since moved on from Brody, their inevitable break up had barely even hit her let alone caused her tears.

No, her rendition of it was for none other than Finn Hudson, the man who was most definitely her inspiration for just about everything she did.

He hadn't called or done anything to prompt such a song she had simply heard it and the moment that her mind flooded of images of his warm brown eyes and dopey half smile she knew that it was the right song.

Although Rachel loved occasionally having the loft to herself and regardless of her callback wouldn't have even dreamt of going back to Lima with Santana and Kurt felt herself feeling a little lonely not having anybody to celebrate her (hopefully) successful callback.

She glanced at her phone and decided that it was a start to curing her loneliness, as she scrolled through her contacts each one gave a reason as to why she shouldn't call them.

Kurt? No, he was probably busy enough having to deal with being around Blaine and not jumping him.

Santana? Again, probably not wise since she had to spend these very seconds watching Brittany and Sam suck face and not slap the trouty mouth off of the latter of the two.

Brody? No explanation needed.

As she scrolled through a second time her finger grazed over a name that for her sake she hoped she could think of at least one reason for. Her mind went blank.

Before she knew what she was doing she had already dialed his number and the much deeper voice rang through her end of the phone.

"Hello?"

Rachel gulped. "Um hi Finn."

"Rach did you butt dial me again?" Finn's voice came across as disappointed, weary, and just confused.

Rachel giggled. "No actually, and you should really stop asking me that since that only happened twice. Anyway I just thought that I'd call and ask how college life is."

Finn sighed what sounded like a sigh of relief. "Oh, well uh in that case it's okay I suppose. I mean it's not really like you see it on tv or movies, well unless you're Puck. I don't know I guess I just had higher hopes than the university of Lima."

"Finn just because you go to school in Lima doesn't mean that you'll stay there forever."

Finn scoffed. "Yeah but it sure as hell doesn't mean that I'll get out either."

Rachel's eyes lit up with an idea. "Maybe you just need some perspective. Come to New York, it can be the perfect break that you desperately need from Lima and it will remind you of why you love Lima since if I remember correctly you aren't New York's biggest fan."

Finn sighed. "I don't know Rach-."

Rachel cut him off. "You know you still owe me a visit here since last time you were in New York you didn't exactly tell me."

"Well had I told you that I was in New York I would have had to tell you why and I didn't think that you'd take very well to me beating up your mannequin of a boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend." Rachel corrected somewhat proudly.

Finn smiled slightly. "Right, ex-boyfriend."

"Regardless you owe me a visit and I know that the semester is almost over so I won't take no for an answer."

Finn sighed in mock defeat. "I guess I have no choice then, I'll let you know when I have more details worked out."

Just three days later Rachel received the call that she had been awaiting ever since he picked up the phone.

Finn had made arrangements to come up to New York for a few days when the semester for school had finally ended and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't excited. Actually he would be lying if he said that he didn't want to jump up and down in a circle and start squealing. (But he's not going to do that because, well he's not Kurt.)

So when Finn showed up at the loft in Bushwick Rachel had just about the same feelings as Finn had (and still did).

Yeah it was a little painful on both ends when the appropriate greeting for this reunion wasn't a full on make out session that would eventually lead to more.

The alternate to the something more however was relatively nice, getting coffee together like old friends. Just friends.

"Wow New York coffee really does taste better than the deluded stuff in Lima." Finn stated staring at his cup of coffee appreciatively.

Rachel beamed. "I told you, everything is better in New York."

"Well, at least better than Lima."

Rachel's smile dropped. "I thought that, that's what you wanted, to stay in Lima."

Finn shrugged. "Sure at first it was. I mean at the end of senior year everything just seemed so fast and scary, but now? Now, I just need to feel something."

Rachel stared into the man in front of her's warn chocolate brown eyes. "Feel what?"

Finn shrugged half heartedly staring into Rachel's eyes. "Something, real, passionate, something that I know will last."

Rachel still mesmerized by his gaze choked up the only words she could think. "Something endgame."

"Exactly."

Somehow their faces had inched closer with every word, just as their lips were about to share the same proximity Rachel's phone blared out the lyrics to some broadway show tune and Rachel blushed and muttered a quick apology as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Rachel nodded a few times. "Yes this is Rachel Berry." Her smile began to stretch across her face so far that she thought her face might split in two.

"Are you serious? Well thank you! Thank you so much!"

Finn was smiling at her when she hung up already knowing exactly what she was about to say. "I'm going to guess that you got the part?"

Rachel nodded still squealing.

"Congrats Rach, I knew you would do it."

Rachel's face suddenly fell. "You leave tomorrow don't you?"

Finn shrugged. "Well yeah, but I mean I'll come visit."

Rachel shook her head. "Come to New York."

"What? I'm already here."

Rachel shook her head and leaned forward in her seat. "No, come live in New York. You hate Lima anyway, so come to New York. It's perfect, you could still become a teacher, and you'd be closer to Kurt, and we-." Rachel cut herself off realizing that she was heading into the very fragile territory of Finchel.

Finn leaned forward slightly. "What about us?"

Rachel shrugged. "We could be together."

Finn sighed and leaned back in the metal chair. "Well I'm sold, although I have to admit that final argument just about did it."

"Really?" Rachel asked, her happiness dripping from her voice.

Finn nodded. "Yes really. I guess we both got what we wanted, you got the part and I got you."

A coy smile found it's way onto Rachel's face. "I think that the second one was something that we both wanted."

**A/N: Eh yeah it was cheesy but hopefully still entertaining. Sorry this took so long, I personally blame school, if it wasn't so important I would just give it up altogether. Well review you amazing people!**


End file.
